Can You Keep A Secret?
by RedVelvetAngel
Summary: After a frightening past Caterina moves down to Florida with her best friend Tessa at age 17.Along the way she meets a boy named Dean. Will she be able to tell him about her past or will it overcome her? And will Dean be able to save her for the future? *test story*


Caterina  
"Cat,sweetie, it's time to get up." My eyes flutter open and I glance over at my clock, it's barely four in the morning. I slowly slide out of bed and walk to my bathroom.  
I pull my long dark red hair back into a ponytail,wash my face,and brush my teeth. When I get back to my room I put on a light pink oversized hoodie and a pair of dark washed skinny jeans and roll them up to my ankles. I fish my white ballet flats out from underneath my bed and slip them on.  
I check myself in the mirror and make sure I have everything. I take my iPhone and iPod along with their chargers and slip them into my sparkly white duffle bag.  
When I step outside I see my mom putting my pink luggage in the trunk of my 1967 Chevy Impala. Her hair is up in a messy bun and she's still in her pajamas. "Hey sweetie," she says shutting the trunk,"ready to go?" I nod and get in the passenger seat.  
On our way to McDonalds my phone chimes in my duffle bag:  
hey babe. just making sure you're up. ill meet you at the airport in 15 minutes. also i got you a gift :)  
I honestly don't know what Tessa and I would do without each other. We met in the 5th grade because of a pencil and haven't been separated since. We've been there for each other through everything. There's this invisible string that ties us together. She's basically my other half.  
My mom pulls up to the McDonald's drive-thru. "Coffee or hot chocolate?" She asks with a yawn. 'Hot Chocolate' I sign to her. She orders two hot chocolates and heads for the airport.  
She pulls up to the entrance and stops the car. "You and Tessa have a great time, be safe, and I'll see you for Christmas." She kisses me on the cheek and hands me my ticket. I slip out of the car, grab all my stuff, and step inside the airport.  
Right away I see Tessa with purple luggage and a black sparkly duffle bag. "Hey! You're just on time!"she says smiling. She's in skinny jeans, a purple sequined hoodie, and black sequined sandals. Her light brown hair is in a messy bun and she has curly stands around her face. 'You look so pretty!' I sign to her. "Thanks babe!" She says with a smile, "You look cute too!"  
She hands me a pink wrapped box and I hand her a silver wrapped box. I open mine first and find a blue rubber phone case of Stitch and a pink rubber iPod case of Angel. Next to the cases is a plush Stitch toy. I drop the box almost instantly and hug her. "Okay, okay. You're gonna choke me." She laughs. I let go of her and step back.  
She picks her box back up and starts to unwrap it. She pulls out a purple, black, and silver jeweled phone case first. Then she pulls out a pair of silver feather earrings and a purple hippo pillow pet. "Babe I love them!" She says giving me a hug.  
I switch out my cases and put the box in the trash can. Tessa switched out her cases and put her earrings and pillow pet in her duffle bag. After she throws her box away, I put Stitch in my duffle bag and grab my luggage.  
I get out my ticket and hand it to the lady while Tessa is right behind me. I find my seat and stick my duffle bag under my seat. Tessa does the same and we stick our luggage up above our seat. When I sit down I pull down the little table in front of me and set my laptop on it.  
I pull up The Little Mermaid and let it load. I'm about to press play when my phone lights up. It's my boyfriend, Matt:  
So you think since you're leaving you can just be a dirty little slut?  
What are you talking about? I was with you last night.  
Listen up you mute bitch! You better stay where you're going. Because if you ever show your face in New York again. I'll find you, and you'll regret it.  
I press end and block his number. "What was that all about?" Tessa asks before I put my headphones in. I hand her my phone and she reads the messages. "What's his problem? Is he on his period or something?" She says as she puts my phone down. I giggle to myself and press play on my laptop.


End file.
